Unexpected Adventures
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Mitchie and her parents live in England. When Mitchie and Caitlyn go to a Connect 3 concert, some unexpected events happen. For x.Love.me.rockstar.x 's birthday :D Happy birthday Hiral :


**Hi guys :D**

**This is a birthday one shot dedicated to ..x A.K.A Hiral :D**

**Haha, sorry it took so long girl :/**

**But I hope you like it:)**

**Follow me on twitter: maddiebutler **

**Please Review :)

* * *

**

Hi. I'm Mitchie Torres, and I moved to England, with my parents, when I was 12. Now I'm 16, and I'm about to go live in America again. Well, in 2 months time!

So, I guess there are some things you should know about me, I'm crazy about music, I love how it touches people's hearts and souls, and can bring out of any mood, but, I don't have any confidence. The reason is, when I was 13, I was friends with the 'popular' people in school, and they pushed my confidence down until there was barely any left. I eventually realised, that they weren't my true friends, so I made friends with my BFF, Caitlyn. She's coming to live with me in America, as she lives with me now. Her parents died 2 years ago, in a road accident. And she's been living with us since. Last but not least, my favourite band ever is Connect 3. Well, they were, until Shane started becoming a jerk! But, I like to think he isn't _really_ like that, and that the fame isn't _really_ getting to his head.

Tomorrow I'm going to go see Connect 3 in concert. I haven't got the best seats available, but I'm just really excited that I'm going to be there. All week, I've been listening to their songs, inside out. This is the first and probably the last concert I'll be going to in England, but hey, I get to go _home_!

All of a sudden my bedroom door burst open,

'Mitch look!' Caitlyn said while pointing to her Macbook screen. Yes, she has a Macbook, and yes I do too. We saved up together, for a year, and bought them. I looked at the computer screen, and across it was a press statement,

'_Gray's mother, Denise, has announced that Nate is indeed realising his own album. Many fans are excited by this news, but could this be the end of Connect 3? Only time can tell!'_

'Uhh, yes Caitlyn, and?' I asked, really not understanding why she showed me this,

'Mitchie! Why do you think he is having a solo album? Maybe because of Shane?'

'I don't know Caitlyn, I really don't know, now, if you don't mind, I need to do some homework!' I lightly pushed Caitlyn off of my bed, as she laughed. As she walked out, mum called,

'Dinner girls!' I grinned. Race time!

'OOhh Mitchie! Who is going to lose today?'

'You, Caitlyn, YOU!' as soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I ran, as fast as I could down them, I skidded round the corner to the left then to the right, then ran round the living room, picking up the TV remote, ran into the kitchen, picked up my dinner, ran a little slower back into the living room, sat at the table and shouted,

'FINISHED! Hah! Caitlyn, you were OWNED!' Caitlyn then came running in with her dinner,

'Maybe today Torres, but you are going down!' she said smiling, I laughed and we waited for my parents to come in with their dinner.

This was a tradition, every time my mum called 'Dinner girls!' we did this racecourse, it was so much fun, and in the 2 years of doing it, Caitlyn had won a grand total of 5 times.

The next afternoon, when Caitlyn and I came home from school, to say we were beyond excited, is an understatement. We got dressed in our usual, skinny jeans, a t-shirt and converse, and started applying makeup. Caitlyn went with Pink eye shadow to go with her top, and I went with black eyeliner, mainly just because I like it.

As we reached the concert hall, we were almost jumping in our seats.

'Now girls, be careful, and I'll be here to pick you up at 12!'

'Okay, by Mum,'

'By Connie!' Caitlyn and I said.

We went through security and everything, and sat in our seats with a drink each.

Soon enough, the concert started, Caitlyn and I were up dancing to our favourite song 'Play my Music'. At the end, the boys started talking,

'Okay, hey guys!' Screams were heard everywhere,

'We have a surprise, 2 lucky girls in the crowd, are going to come up onto this very stage in 5 minutes and sing a song with us, as a duet!' Screams were heard everywhere, I turned to Caitlyn and said,

'Those girls are definitely lucky!' She laughed,

'They sure are!' We smiled and went back to see who was getting chosen.

'Okay, so we are going to go backstage for a minute, and the spotlight will shine on whoever are the lucky girls, and big rob will come to you!' the boys went off the stage, and the spotlight started spinning round. Some girls were sitting there applying more lip-gloss, and some were screaming, and some were sitting there nervously. Caitlyn and I were just watching the concert, we just wanted to have a fun night out, on our own, watching our favourite band perform. All of a sudden the spotlight stopped. Right in Caitlyn and mine's eyes. We looked behind us the in front of us, then at each other, confused. Then through the speakers Nate said laughing,

'Mitchie and Caitlyn, it's you two!' we looked at each other shocked, and then we were escorted backstage.

'Hi Mitchie, hi Caitlyn!' Jason said whilst hugging us,

Hi,' we said smiling,

'Hi I'm Nate, this is Shane, and Mitchie you and Shane are singing a duet,'

'Do I know the song?' I asked,

'Yes you do, you'll recognise it straight away,' Nate said flashing a grin. I noticed Shane hadn't said much. I looked at him, and he was looking at me. He noticed I caught him and he smiled lightly and blushed. Maybe, he isn't really a jerk.

Soon I was being pushed onto stage. I froze once I saw the amount of people out there,

'Don't worry about them, just have fun!' a voice said behind me, I turned around to find Shane, I smiled lightly, as did he.

Soon a familiar tune came on, I was trying to figure out what song it was, when it hit me. It was my song. A song I had written. And I'm singing it on stage! I started singing the song, like I normally do in my room. While I was singing, one question was going through my head, 'how did they get my song?'

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I had this dream

Bright inside of me

I'm going to let it show

It's time

To let you know

To let you know

As I got to the chorus, my confidence gained, and I started to walk around stage a bit.

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I've found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's to far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I've found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

As I finished singing, I realized this is as far as I had got on the song. I didn't have ideas for the ending. What the hell was going to happen? Was I supposed to make something up on the spot?

I was about to turn around and look at Nate, when I heard a voice start singing.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

It was Shane. He was singing to my song, and it sounded awesome, I started to harmonize with him, and the crowd watching us was forgotten.

I gotta find you

This is the real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light

Shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

I stared at Shane, deep in his eyes, I could tell, he isn't a jerk. He is kind and honest and quite cute to be honest.

An hour after, we were backstage. Nate and Caitlyn were talking, Jason was having a shower, and Shane and I were sitting awkwardly.

'Hey Mitchie, do you want to go walk somewhere?' Shane asked suddenly,

'Okay sure' I answered.

As we walked out, the tension was high.

I decided to break the silence that was swarming over us,

'So…how did you know my song?'

'It's long and complicated…' he answered,

'Well, I have time!' I said as we sat down against the wall,

'Well. It turns out, our mums knew each other from college, they were best friends, but when you moved over here, they lost touch. Your mum then joined the group 'Friends Reunited' and my mum found her on there. They got talking again and when my mum mentioned us coming over here, your mum got you tickets straight away. They then both set up the duet thing.'

'Wow!'

'Yeah…'

'But, how did you get _my_ song?'

'Uhh… your mum sent it to us…'

'How!?'

'Have you noticed that your songbook has been missing?'

'Well, yes, but I'm sure that it's around the house somewhere!'

'Well…it's not!'

'Where is it then?' I asked. Shane reached into his back pocket and pulled out my old, yellow song book. I gasped.

'How on earth did you get that!?' Shane chuckled,

'Your mum sent it to us, and by the way, your songs are pure amazing. They mean something, they are not all about breaking up, and wanting someone, they are about life, you have amazing talent!' I blushed,

'Umm, thank you…I guess,' I looked down. Shane put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him,

'Hey, it was a compliment, no need to be shy or ashamed about it!'

'Sorry it's just I…I'm not used to getting compliments!'

'Well, you better start getting used to it,'

'Why?'

'Because, I like you, a lot…' I looked down again, and Shane's hand found it's way to under my chin again. He lifted my head to look at him, I looked deep into his eyes, and I could tell that he meant his compliment. He started to lean in, and I closed my eyes. Soon I could feel his soft lips on mine. Gosh this felt so right. Shane deepened the kiss by moving his hands to my waist; I put my hands around his neck and pulled myself as close as possible to him.

Soon we heard a slight cough, and broke apart. We beamed at each other and hugged, and then soon we remembered that someone had interrupted us. We looked up to find Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Mr. and Mrs Gray looking at us smiling. I blushed, and Mrs. Gray said,

'Now, you two are done, Mitchie, why don't we go find your parents?' I nodded and was about to get up when Shane pulled me back down,

'What do you want Shane?' I asked laughing,

'To do this,' and with that he kissed me full on the lips, in front of everyone. I pulled away and said,

'Shane everyone is looking!'

'No they're not,' I looked around, and noticed that everyone had gone.

'Oh,' Shane chuckled,

'I have something to ask you,'

'Shoot,'

'I know I've only known you for about 4 hours, but, will you be my girlfriend?' I broke out into a massive grin and kissed him,

'I'll take that as a yes!'

'Oh shut up you!' Shane chuckled and kissed me again.

This was one unexpected day!

**

* * *

So, yeah did you like it?**

**Did you not? How could I have done better?**

**Please go check out my other one-shot 'Don't Close The Book' I spent a lot of time on that, and this on! So yeah, and soon there shall be a new chapter of 'Close to you' up :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
